Natsumi (FTM)
Natsumi or better known as Witch in her Spirit Form. She is one of <'Black Percher'> and one of the antagonists. She is the Spirit represent the seventh pillar of the "Sephiroth Tree", "Netzach" and is the guard of Netzach's room. Etymology Natsumi (七罪) - Literally, means "Seven Sins" Appearance Natsumi is a petite girl with jade colored hair and eyes. Her hair is kinda messy and a portion of her hair is tied with black bands. Her attire is a witch, with large hat with orange details and green gems around it. She also wears a frilled orange scarf with black fence-like details with stars decorated on the left side and underneath with a translucent sleeves. She wore small pant with bat wings sprouting our of each sides and a pair of uneven orange and dark purple striped stockings and witch boots. Personality Natsumi is rather seen as a tricky and naughty girl who turn her enemies into other things such as animals. She is also disgusted by Ichiya of his looks. Like the other Spirits, she looked up to Luchia as her Fairy God Mother. She will executed her enemies to death even without thinking she is going to kill someone as long as she follows Luchia's order. History Background Natsumi and the others are once were humans in an unknown planet. Tohka stated that they are been denied by the people. One day, their planet were also been attacked by a Demon Lord but they were saved by Luchia from stopping the Demon Lord from destroying their planet. One point, they all met Luchia and were given powers by her, which turned them all to Spirits. Synopsis Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgement Natsumi was shown to be one of Black Percher's servants. She was the spirit met at Netzach's room, and the ones facing were Team Blue Pegasus but she was toying with them with her unique shape shifting ability. She used this ability to turn Ichiya into a rabbit. Later, she was shocked to received an urgent detection of a Demon Lord's advent. She was soon ordered to help Kurumi in battle, who is still fighting the Demon Lord known as Dhampir. When she and the other arrived, they were astonished to see the demon lord themselves. She and Yoshino were caught in the blow when Kaguya, Yuzuru and Miku are trying to nullified the attacks and restraining the woman. They all are still unconscious at the Binah's Room. Abilities & Powers Angel: Haniel (贋造魔女 (ハニエル) , Ganzou Majo (Hanieru) lit., "Witch of Forgery") Weapon: Broom Astral Dress: Adonai Tzabaoth (神威霊装・七番 (アドナイ・ツァバオト) , Shin'i Reisou: Nanaban ''(''Adonai Zaabaousu) lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 7) Natsumi has the power of transformation and shape-shifting, being able to turn anything into anything else within a range of 2 kilometer, including herself. If she loses concentration or becomes unconscious, all that had been transformed will return to their original state. The transformed objects or subjects, including herself if she transforms, will be a near-perfect imitation of whatever they were transformed into. However, the memories and personalities of the transformed objects or subjects will remain the same. Trivia * Natsumi's name, like the other Spirits, also reflects the naming pattern among the spirit characters. Natsumi's name is written as 七罪, with the character for "seven" composing her name (「七」罪). The "seven" in her name refers to the Seventh Sephira in the Tree of Life of Kabbalah, pertaining to "Victory" & "Eternality." ** Natsumi (七罪; Natsumi) can also be read in another form, Seven sins (七罪; Nanatsumi). * Her angel Haniel's name means "The joy or grace of God" or "The one who sees God." * Haniel is generally associated with planet Venus. * Natsumi's astral dress's name is 'Adonai Tzabaoth' which means ''"''God of Hosts"(armies) and is also a phrase in biblical Hebrew which praises God. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Spirits Category:Ex-Humans Category:Pearl Dimension